Legend of Kami: A New Beginning
by ChiekoKawabe
Summary: Janine, an average school girl with an average life, comes to meet the mysteries below the ground and collides the truth with myths...


Legend of Kami

Chapter One:

A New Beginning

Long, long ago, there lived a group of beasts only known by the name Kami. They were savage beasts, and only the tale of them lives on... because if you faced them, you were never seen again. Certain death.

Janine, a young and short girl, was waking up for school. Stretching and yawning, she rose from her bed and wandered into the bathroom. Her head hit the door. Because of how outspoken she was, she yelled to the door, "Hurry up and get out! I'll be late!" She paused for a moment, and then added, "Pleeease."

The door slammed open, and a tall, slender, and rather frightening boy was revealed. He looked much older than Janine, at least two years. And he looked just like her.

"Hey! What was that?!" an older man's voice called.

"Justin, as usual," Janine yelled back, her voice breaking off in a 'smart' attitude.

"Right." The boy walked forward, ignoring Janine's comments. He disappeared into a path down the hall, winding off to the right.

Janine sighed, still rubbing her eyes as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Reaching for her tooth brush and raising her body on her tippy-toes, the girl, about 5'1", couldn't reach it. She groaned. "Still not growing?" she asked herself, pulling out a stool from under the sink. She hopped onto it and snatched her tooth brush from the shelf over the toilet.

"I keep telling them to leave my stuff alone." Janine pulled the tooth paste tube from the cup that was next to the sink, ran her brush under cold water, and squirted tooth paste onto it. She brushed her teeth thoroughly, then proceeded to put on a white collared shirt and a plaid jumper.

After leaving the bathroom, she trotted over to the stairs and slid down the railing, which led to the hallway of the house.

"And I keep telling you not to do that," that familiar voice, from earlier, had spoken.

"So?" Janine asked, in a somewhat sarcastic tone. She got off the railing and straightened her ruffled jumper. She hurriedly walked to the left, into the kitchen, and grabbed a slice of buttered toast. She bit into it. Janine sipped some juice afterwards. The man followed her into the room, grabbed her juice, and forcefully prodded her out of the door of the house.

"Get to school!" he yelled to her.

"But, Dad..."

He slammed the door. Then, it opened. Her brother, formerly known as the tall and slender boy, was forced out of the door. It was slammed shut again.

Janine face-palmed, then turned to face the street. She stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth, chewed it, and walked off. Her brother, a sophomore in high school, took another route to school. They did not attend the same school building.

The girl took her usual shortcut: an alley. Care-free as usual, she wandered through it. Janine took her time. Just as she turned the corner, she tripped and fell down. Janine swore, rubbing her now bloody and scraped knee. She tried to stand, but her legs failed her. "Where did it come from? There's nothing there," she commented.

Close to her, a pile of trash began rumbling and shaking. Her eyes shot over it, a nervous expression plastered over her unusually pale face. Her every instinct told her to run. . . and a kitten jumped out. Relief washed over her face, the colorful life brought back into it. The kitten walked over to her and sniffed her knee.

She could now get up, and so she did. She dusted the dirt from her clothing and quickly turned to continue the path, but--BAM--she bumped her face into a man's chest. She nearly fell back, but the man grabbed her shirt to catch her.

A growl emitted from his mouth. "You should be more... careful." He flashed sharp and shiny teeth to her, the fangs glistening in what little sunlight that was left in the alley.

"I'm... sorry?" She blinked.

"... You should be." His smile faded.

Two other odd figures seemingly dropped from the sky and ambushed her. Janine lost consciousness, probably from her being scared... or shocked to death.

∕∕∕•••∕∕∕

When she awoke, she was laying in an underground tunnel. "Wh-where... am I?!" She stared around, lost for words. It was deserted!

She took a few steps once risen to her feet, careful of where she placed her feet down. It was nearly pitch-black in the tunnel. She nearly made her way across the large room before a creature slid down and hung from the ceiling, poking Janine's nose.

"Hiya!" a cute and playful voice called out from the tiny body.

This time, little Janine did fall back. The small monkey-like person hopped down and sat on top of her, planting itself on Janine's stomach.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you?!" Janine was almost petrified.

"I'm Mitsumi. You're in my room." The person nodded twice, and then added, "That's classified information."

"Uh.. why am I here?" Janine asked. She tried to sit up, but monkey-boy Mitsumi surprisingly weighed a ton.

Mitsumi jumped up, as if he only weighed a pound, and stood pretty tall. "You're our captive!"

"Everyone is tall," she muttered to herself. "Captive? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry. You'll find out. Soon." Mitsumi shot up and disappeared into the darkness above.

"Where did he go?" She blinked and sat up. "My eyes hurt. It's so dark and dull... Am I alone? Hello? Is anyone there?" She deeply sighed. "I'm scared... alone, and... I feel weird. I'm talking to myself!"


End file.
